Tell My Secrets to the Dark
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt is struggling with his Calculus homework, so he texts Blaine for help. Blaine invites Kurt to come down to his room so he can help him, but Kurt can't go. He can't think when he's around Blaine, and he's too afraid to tell him how he really feels. When Blaine figures out that Kurt is holding something back, will Kurt finally confess? Kurt H. Blaine A.


**A/N:** _Early Dalton!Klaine Au. I don't know where this would fit canon-wise, so meh. You decide. The only warning is this is written mostly in text messages, but I promise it's cute. Major fluffy :D_

Calculus isn't one of Kurt's favorite subjects, but he never really had trouble with it till he switched to Dalton. Everything at Dalton is a little more difficult to navigate than it was at McKinley but Kurt doesn't mind. The teachers are more willing to help with the stuff he doesn't understand, and the students are nicer overall.

Some students more than others.

Which is part of the reason why Kurt is having a hard time concentrating.

He started his homework assignment right after he got out of Warbler practice and an hour later has only made it through the third example. After Kurt stares at the next equation in his text book for an additional thirty minutes with no idea how to begin solving it, he breaks down and picks up his phone.

 _To: Blaine_

 _Did you get the answer to number six?_

 _To: Kurt_

 _What subject?_

 _To: Blaine_

 _Oh! Sorry :P Calculus._

 _To: Kurt_

 _Uh… answer too much to text._

 _To: Blaine_

 _Yeah, I can see that. xD Never mind._

 _To: Kurt_

 _Why don't you come to my room and I'll show you how to get the answer?_

 _To: Blaine_

 _No, that's fine. I see where I made my mistake._

Kurt totally doesn't see it, but he skips that problem and moves on.

 _To: Blaine_

 _What about number eight? It's multiple choice._

 _To: Kurt_

 _I got answer 'c'._

 _To: Blaine_

 _Really? I thought 'a'._

 _To: Kurt_

 _Yeah, but the third integer is negative, not positive._

 _To: Blaine_

 _Duh! Thanks. You know, it really sucks that Mr. Peely doesn't assign the odd ones._

 _To: Kurt_

 _That's because the answers to the odd ones are in the back of the book._

 _To: Blaine_

 _I know._

 _To: Kurt_

 _LOL!_

 _…_

 _To: Kurt_

 _You know, if you're having trouble, you can come down to my room and I'll help you._

Kurt stares at Blaine's message and chews his lip. He wants to go to Blaine's room and do homework together, but he can't. Kurt won't get any work done if he does. Every time he gets anywhere around Blaine, he finds himself making ridiculous heart eyes at him. His mind begins to dilly-dally, picturing the two of them going out for coffee, wearing coordinating cardigans, holding hands across the table, talking about summer vacay plans and musical theater, and everything else gets flushed away.

 _To: Blaine_

 _I can't right now. Thanks anyway._

 _To: Kurt_

 _Why? Are you in your underwear or something?_

Kurt reads that and nearly chokes on the pencil eraser he's biting.

 _To: Blaine_

 _Blaine!_

 _To: Kurt_

 _Just throw on some sweats and come see me. :)_

Kurt scoffs lightly. _Just throw on some sweats._ That goes to show what Blaine Anderson knows about Kurt Hummel.

Still, Kurt's more than willing to fill Blaine in on the finer points.

 _To: Blaine_

 _I can't. I'm really busy._

 _To: Kurt_

 _Yeah. Busy doing Calculus homework. I kind of know that. :P So come here and we'll divide radicals together._

Kurt holds his phone in his hands and tries to think of a witty response that will put an end to Blaine asking, but it's hard when Blaine is being nice and cute and casually flirty like this.

Wait? _Is_ Blaine flirting? Kurt can't tell, and not knowing for sure is kind of what gets Kurt into these situations.

 _To: Blaine_

 _I can't._

Kurt doesn't want to leave it at that, but he can't think of an acceptable lie. In truth, he doesn't want to lie to Blaine, but in this instance it seems like a better option than telling him the truth.

 _To: Kurt_

 _Is something wrong?_

 _…_

 _To: Kurt_

 _Is there something you're not telling me?_

 _Yeah,_ Kurt thinks. _Pretty much everything._

 _To: Kurt_

 _Please, answer me. Did I do something wrong?_

Kurt jumps to answer that text immediately, leaving a hundred other answers and excuses swimming in his head.

 _To: Blaine_

 _No! Absolutely not._

 _To: Kurt_

 _Then what is it?_

Kurt sighs.

 _To: Blaine_

 _I'm sorry. I can't tell you._

 _To: Kurt_

 _You know you can tell me anything, right?_

 _…_

 _To Kurt_

 _You're my best friend. I promise that's not going to change._

 _…_

 _To: Kurt_

 _Alright. I'm officially worried._

 _…_

 _To Kurt_

 _Please? I want to help if I can._

Kurt knows that if he doesn't text back soon, Blaine is going to end up outside _his_ door.

He decides to go for it. It's probably not something he should confess via text message, but it'll be easier this way, kind of like telling his secrets to the dark.

He can't get too hurt if he can't see Blaine's reaction.

And if this goes badly, he can always pack his things and go back to McKinley. Tonight. Under the cover of darkness.

Facing Karofsky again will be way easier than facing Blaine if Blaine turns him down. But if Kurt doesn't try, he'll never know.

And he really wants to know.

 _To: Blaine_

 _I can't come over because I can't think around you…because I like you._

 _…_

 _To: Blaine_

 _And not just as a friend._

 _…_

 _To: Blaine_

 _And I really want you to like me back._

 _…_

 _To: Blaine_

 _But if you don't like me that way, then that's fine, but I don't want to ruin our friendship._

 _…_

 _To: Blaine_

 _But it's hard for me to be in the same room with you because you're so sweet and so talented…_

 _…_

 _To: Blaine_

 _And so damn cute! Ugh!_

 _…_

 _To: Blaine_

 _And it's actually ruining my life because when I'm around you, all I can ever think about is kissing you._

…

Kurt hits send on the last text message before his mind can scream, "No! Don't! Too much information!" But by the time common sense catches up, it's already done.

Kurt starts to feel sick, staring at the screen of his phone, waiting for Blaine to tell him, "No. Sorry, but I don't have those feelings for you. And now that I know you have them about me, I can't be your friend. So goodbye."

Kurt will understand, and in the spirit of understanding, he'll change his name and move to another state.

Kurt's phone chirps, and his hands go numb.

He clicks on the message then closes his eyes, and there he is, with his phone in his hands, the message open, waiting for him to read it, and his eyes shut.

He groans. He's being stupid. He's always prided himself on his maturity, but now he's acting like a child.

He opens his eyes, but he does it slowly - first his left eye, then his right. He attempts to read the message using his peripheral vision, but the phone looks blurry peering down at it this way, and he's giving himself a headache. He finally gives in and looks down at the message on the screen.

 _To: Kurt_

 _Come kiss me then._


End file.
